


I'm Here for You

by quartetNight (harukkum)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Brothers AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/quartetNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they were kids, big brother Aine would always be there to shield his precious little brother Ai from any harm. Now it was Ai’s turn to protect Aine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> http://phishu.tumblr.com/post/74477245586/im-here-for-you ; Based on the drawing linked.

Time and time again would the little Mikaze get teased as a child. “Why do you look like a girl? Are you sure you’re a boy?” And each and every time, instead of standing up for himself, he would begin to tear up as his self esteem would be crushed a little more with each insult. Taking notice of this, Aine stepped in, seeing as how he was older than Ai by at least 5 years, and glared down at the children that continued doing harm to his little brother’s dignity. “Stop that!” The older of the siblings began to lash out at the children, scolding them harshly as they began to cower in fear. Not too long after, they’d run away, not wanting to hear any more the bluenet’s words.

"Ai, they went away." The older brother knelled down and held out his hand for the little one, smiling gently at him. Ai could only sniffle, wiping the little tears he had in his eyes before reaching out for the bigger, warmer hand to envelope his own. Aine knew that the cyanet hadn’t wanted to say anything after this with having a few occurrences of this happening, which he was content with. Heading home, the older would brighten up his brother’s day with playing together ‘till the day ended and a good dinner made by yours truly.

* * *

 

Years passed, and Ai would begin to pick up on what his brother would say, trying to withstand standing up for himself little by little. Everything seemed to flow rather smoothly, that was until it was time for Aine to debut. The younger brother understood how difficult it was, seeing as how he was also trained along with him in Saotome Academy, being lucky enough to even room together for just a year before having to switch rooms. Now was the time for the older Kisaragi to shine in the limelight.

_But was he ready for it?_

"W…What if I mess up? What if I don’t debut after all? I-I’ll have to redo everything from the very start, o-or… give up.." The waver of doubt that revealed itself so blantly obvious in Aine’s voice began to make the cyanet’s bubbles burst. Huddled up in a corner of the dorm, Aine sat with his knees pressed up to his chest, his cell phone just right in between the two. Ai came in in time, knowing his brother didn’t do too well under pressure, especially with how big this debut was for him. ‘ _Ah.. He must’ve called Reiji. Had he answered?_ ' The younger thought. He quickly excused the question in mind quickly though, joining his brother's side and gently placing his hand on his shoulder and smiling gently.

"You’ll do just fine, Aine. I know it."

He seemed to resemble his brother almost identically when it came to comforting. If anything, the person who he cared for the most was his brother, and he wasn’t going to let simple doubt make Aine fall into a pit of despair and no courage. From words to smile, it resembled those times that Aine came to his rescue — now it was Ai’s turn.

The bluenet looked up at his brother, tears at the corners of his eyes as he looked at him as if he had just found hope. Taking a few moments to calm down and take a breath, he closed his eyes and wiped the tears away. Opening them once again, he smiled confidently right back at Ai.

"You’re… You’re right, Ai. I shouldn’t be such a mess right now; I should be getting ready."

Though, once again, the said tears returned in his eyes as he realized his little Ai wasn’t very little anymore. No… He has matured so much faster than he realized. It took Aine this long to realize it, after having felt that he needed to protect Ai all this time. Right now, it was Ai’s turn to play the knight in shining armor. His smile quivered as he quickly wrapped his arms around Ai, nuzzling his face into his chest. The cyanet returned the embrace, pulling him closer and rubbing his back gently.

_**“** I’m here for you too, you know. **”**_


End file.
